Hunter Versus Axel!
Note: This is going to be in "Hunter's Story", but I just want to have a practice at long "normal, down to earth" fights since all I've been doing is fights where the people can fly and shoot Ki blasts and all that stuff. This is done by me, Matrixkid FWI! And I am aware that I'm using names from other series, If the actual series becomes published, then I'll change the names, but these are purely place holders (I'm ashamed XD) The story so far Hunter was a young man from Planet "Bear" that had an exciting birth, and a pretty boring/fun 80 or so years of his life up until a freak "accident" changed him forever. Since the accident, Hunter's gotten a lot stronger, and spent many millions of years in space, just doing what he pleases, getting new powers and abilities along the way. After a while, Hunter flies to the edge of the universe and discovers the "Hyper-Verse", which he finds to be a completely new frontier. He discovers that the universe (and all other universes which are linked through the Hyper-Verse) is about 100 trillion light years radius (most interesting stuff ending after about 14 billion Light years from the center), and that just an atom is about the same size as a Universe. Hunter spends many years in the Hyper-Verse, getting even stronger then before, though he had to "permanently" use his star form to fight off/kill certain monsters (machines called Mex). However, Hunter surpasses even these fiends, and ends up doing a process that only he can really do called "mega-li-sation", which made him the same size as a regular human in the Hyper-Verse, though it made him just as strong as one too (his strength spread out). Hunter is earth bound once again, just like his first 80 years on planet Bear, which makes it all the more exciting to explore. Hunter comes across many powerful freaks along his travels, and some of the deadliest are a "classification" group called the Emperors. Hunter sets out on an ordeal to kill all the Emperors so he can make a name for himself (Don't worry, the Emperors are kinda evil), and in doing so, he makes a few friends which become comrades. Hunter ends up going to a group of Islands owned by the weakest (but still insanely powerful) Emperor, "Chiki". On the first Island called "Derassona", Hunter finds a few interesting characters, and one of them ends up being his best friend, and rival. Everything beyond this point is "Modern", and not apart of the "the story so far". The story will be a little different then it will in "Hunter's story" since I'll be explaining things as if this were the start of a story (E.G. Character looks, maybe personalities, locations, flashbacks). The legendary encounter Hunter was spending his final few days at the Derassona, he had just entered and won in the Derassona Colosseum, and was very eager to visit Green Bit (Exploration purposes). Hunter had taken his two companions, Sanji (A blonde haired guy that wears a tuxedo most of the time, he is a bit of a flirt, and he uses his legs a lot in battle, but he also uses his arms. He's also a good chef), and Zoro (A more muscly green haired swordsman who is aiming to become one of the best swordsmen of all times) to accompany him through Derassona to help him not get in trouble (or as a multiple way backup if any of them get in a fight). They left Karin (A long red haired girl that isn't as strong as her friends, but she's a pro at healing), another member of their crew, back on the ship to fend off any intruders (she also didn't feel like walking). Their travel ends up taking them down a pathway/street, that leads to some stairs going downwards to sea level, and then ending at a dead end terrace thing (idk the name). The terrace ended at the start of a river, that cut through a bridge placed several meters above sea level. Hunter and his friends hopped over the terrace's small wall and walked down the river, having a look at the 2 walls that supported the bridge, which appeared to have doors. The group continued walking down the river until they were pretty much dead center under the bridge, where they heard one of the doors open in a sudden swoosh. Hunter turned his head to the open door, and saw a pretty large group of people walk out, there was bound to be at least 30 of them. The group slowly walked towards Hunter, and stopped only a few meters away. One of the more notable members of the group pushed his way to the front, standing in the middle of the 2 groups and said "Who are you? Are you working for Chiki?" Hunter replied with "My name is Hunter Keps, and no, I'm not. Do you know where he is? I actually need to find him". Axel and the others in his group were a little shocked at this, they've been on the island for over 10 years, and that's the first time they'd ever heard anyone say "I need to find Chiki". Axel didn't respond, he just stood there, waiting for Hunter to say something, or attack. After a while, Hunter had secretly sensed everyone's energies, and he deduced that Axel's was the highest of them all. Hunter stepped forward and said "hey...look, I'm searching for a new friend to join me crew, we kinda need the extra hand..." he pointed to Axel "..how would you like to join us?" Axel was somewhat flattered that he'd been asked to be apart of another group, even if all the members were weaker then he was. The latter gave out a little chuckle and said "join your crew? why? what do you need me for?" Hunter felt like he was getting somewhere "we're trying to take down the emperor 'Chiki', though with the firepower we have now, he's out of our league." Axel said "Taking down Chiki huh? Sounds interesting, that's actually my goal, and its why I have such a large group with me now. Me and my brother were attacked by some of Chiki's men several years ago, and since then, we've been recruiting people to help fight with us, and to help defend this territory (the bridge isn't owned by Chiki, and is the only land not owned by him). We've managed to fend off most attackers, and I've been training my comrades so they'd get stronger, but we haven't gotten nearly enough power to attack Chiki. Also, why are you asking me to join? why can't you just take anyone else?" Hunter simply replied by saying that Axel was the strongest there, and that any of the others in his group would only get in the way. Hunter, being a bit fed up by talking, bargained "Alright, you, guy with the funny hair-" Axel interrupted "Axel, my name is Axel" Hunter continued "Alright...Axel, how about this, we have a fighting session, a "non killer" one, if you lose*, you have to join me and my crew, and we take down Chiki my way, but if I lose, then we'll just go on our merry way. Sound fair?" Axel agree'd saying "Ok, but only on one condition. My brother, who's much stronger then me is out on a mission, he's been gone for a few weeks now and I'm getting a bit worried about him. Anyways, I know that he'll come back soon, I can vaguely sense his energy, but until he does come back, I need to stay here and protect everyone" Hunter had sensed their energies, they weren't anything too special, but each one was several times stronger then a Rapter soldier. Hunter mentioned that they'd be leaving in a few days for the next island, and wondered how Axel would catch up to them (provided Axel lost). Axel said "don't worry about me, my sensory abilities reach from here to the islands shore. I already know what direction the next island is, so I can just go there using the 'Thunder Rajin" technique. Using that, it should only take me a few hours to get to steam punk (next island)." Hunter found all of it a little hard to believe, but plausible. Both Hunter and Axel prepared to battle "On the count of 3" Hunter said, "1....2.......3, G- AHH WAIT!" and fell over into the water (I forgot to mention that they can walk on water) Axel asked what was wrong, and Hunter replied with "Uhh...I'm perfectly fine with you and me fighting but....are the guys pointing guns and pitchforks at me really necessary?" One of the men stood the tip of his pitchfork on the water and said "Sorry, we can't take any chances in case you're secretly working for Chiki, standard protocol." Hunter exasperatedly said "sure...'protocol'." Axel said "hmm, how about we fight atop of the bridge, you know, where there's more space?" Hunter gave a simple nod, and started walking to one side of the bridge. Axel also walked to the other side of the bridge, though he turned to the others and said "You guys don't interfere with our battle unless I give the signal, OK? Oh, and I doubt that the other 2 will do anything, so no need to hold weapons up to them" Axel could sense that Hunter was easily the strongest of his little group, though he (Hunter) was still weaker then he (Axel) was. Once close enough to one of the walls (not directly below the bridge), Axel ran up one of the walls until he up to the bridges level, then he jumped off, and did an air hop, finished with a backwards somersault that landed him on the bridge. Hunter seemed pretty impressed, he continued walking until he was about a meter away from the bridges edge (under it still), and did a large jump that got him about half way to the top. Hunter then extended both his arms so that they'd grab onto the bridges edge, and he reeled himself up, letting go of the bridge, and landing safely on it. Another thing that Axel and his gang hadn't seen before is someone being able to extend his limbs. Axel asked if Hunter was made of rubber or something, and Hunter said "well, I'm not made* of rubber, but I'm able to extend my limbs very far, and I can take physical attacks very goodly." Axel didn't get mad, but he turned very serious and said "We'll just see about that!" About 150 meters away from the fighters, there were two men standing atop a large building, they were close enough to see everything, even the people below the bridge. One of the men had a black robe with what looked like splattered blood, black hair, and gloves. The other person was a completely white humanoid looking thing (it looked like a naked human but without a butt or "front rude part"). The man in the robe said "So, these are the two children you were talking about? The ones that "progressed" quickly and are above average power for their age?" The white man replied "Well, yes sir, the one who has the golden hair named 'Hunter' took down the lightning demon host, and the one with the wicked white hair named 'Axel' has killed over 40 of Chiki's servants. I'm just saying Vinto, you should take 'em down now before they become too much stronger. I predict that they'll reach Emperor level in about 3 years at this rate." Vinto turned away saying "Argh, this is a waste of time, come on, lets get back to work. I'll admit they're strong, but they're nothing special." The white man teleported in front of Vinto and said "Hold on, you haven't seen them fight yet." He looked down at the two fighters "They haven't shown any of their real power, just wait, and you'll see what I'm talking about. They both posses something unique." Vinto replied "Fine, I'll stay, but leaf, if this is a waste of time, I'll chop you up!" The two took a seat on the buildings edge, and watched (pending) the fight. (Back at the fight). There wasn't a count down this time, after about a minute of each fighter trying to figure out what they should do, they both simply rush-jumped at each other at the same time, throwing a punch that collided and made a pretty strong shock wave, cracking some of of the tiles beneath them. The two fighters seemed to "hover" in mid air for a few seconds, like they were holding each other up, and pushing each other away. After about 5 seconds however, the tension seemed to break, and Axel managed to win the "struggle", flinging Hunter into one of the standing up pillars. Though he won the struggle, Axel was also pushed back a bit, though he managed to land on the ground safely. He looked at the now half broken pillar with smoke coming out of the crater that Hunter made, and he got a little excited when he saw Hunter simply walk out of the crater, without even having many injuries. Hunter walked a bit closer to Axel, suddenly very serious and said "come on, you felt that too....didn't you?" Axel asked Hunter "Felt what?", and the latter replied "I don't know...it's like when we collided, our energies sort of...interacted, like there was a connection between us". Axel tiredly said "I have no idea what you're talking about" though, he knew Hunter was right. In all of Axel's battles, in all of the clashes he'd been in, whether it was from someone weaker, stronger, or about the same level as him, he'd never felt a sort of "connection" like he did with Hunter just now. This is something that they never talked about again until the next time they fight (or fought idk) Axel shouted "Hey, don't tell me you're giving up now", and Hunter replied with "Nup, we've only just started!" And the latter ran towards Axel once again. Hunter threw several punches and kicks at Axel, though the latter managed to block and dodge most of them, but a few got through to him, though they didn't harm him much (Axel is 3 times stronger then Hunter). Axel managed to dodge one of Hunter's punches and deliver a headbutt to Hunter, and then grabbed a hold of his hand. Axel used Hunter's "immobility" to deliver a hard punch straight to his stomach, followed by an upper-knee to the chin, and then a spin kick to his face, launching Hunter about 3 meters away. Axel tried to keep up a combo by rush-kicking Hunter in the back (he did a half flip when he fell), making Hunter's head dig into the bridge, and also making Hunter travel a few more meters backwards. Hunter stopped his momentum by punching the ground, fixing his hand in the ground, and making Hunter fall backwards, un-sticking his head and arm out of the ground. When Hunter unstuck himself from the ground, he fell backwards. Axel yet again got a bit closer to see what kind of damage he did to Hunter, though unfortunately, it wasn't much, his back was fine, his stomach was sort of Ok, and his head was bruised but not bleeding. Axel was stunned and said "Wait, your head ripped through 3 meters of concrete, how hasn't your head skin peeled off?" Hunter remarked it was because of his invulnerability to physical attacks, though Axel did do a number on him. One of Hunter's friends, Zoro, yelled "Hunter, quit fooling around, this guy isn't a joke. Use the gear mode!" Hunter turned to Zoro, and then back to Axel muttering "The gear mode huh? Never thought I'd use that, though I guess this guy is pretty tough". Hunter yelled out to Axel, complementing on how strong he is, making him smile, and then the former put out his left arm and hit himself in the heart shouting "GEAR 3RD!" Axel was really confused at what was happening, he thought for a second that he caused Hunter severe brain damage, and that he was being a retard, but surely enough, after only a few seconds, Hunter's body started to turn bright red, and after a few more seconds, he even started ejecting steam out of his body. Hunter said "Get ready Axel, cause in this state I'm four times stronger then I was before!" Axel smiled a bit more and rushed towards Hunter yelling "Like I'd care!". In response, Hunter also ran towards Axel. Both Hunter and Axel locked arms with each other, trying to resist from being pushed back, and at the same time, trying to push the other back. Axel noted that Hunter had become a lot stronger, barely strong enough to push Axel back and push him on the ground (making him do a few back flips in the process), and immediately charging at Axel, throwing a punch at him but was dodged, making him hit the bridge, putting a crater in it. Axel jumped backwards and did a kick in mid-air in Hunter's direction, making a blue crescent shape fly towards him fastly. Hunter said "Soru" seemed to vanish before the crescent hit him and he re-appeared next to Axel. Hunter said "How'd you like one of my kicks?" and did a heavy kick to Axel's stomach, sending him flying into one of the other pillars, partially deforming it. Hunter landed and did a bunch of rapid punches in mid air yelling "Jet Gatling!". The punches didn't reach the pillar, but they ejected air pulses that thumped into the pillar, hurting Axel and even snapping the pillar off the bridge. Axel however, wasn't knocked off, he was standing atop the broken pillar with several injuries. Axel wasn't the type to laugh, but fighting someone like Hunter for some reason made him chuckle every now and again, with only meeting him for a few minutes, he already saw two surprises. Axel had his eyes closed for just a few seconds though opened them, stepping down from the pillar. Hunter sensed that Axel's energy signal had changed slightly, and it seemed a bit more focused around the head. Hunter peered a little closer to Axel's face, and he saw that Axel's eyes had gone red (he was too far to see the tomoe). Axel said "This is the 'Eye of knowledge', with this, I can pretty much see all of your movements, just try to hit me now". Hunter charged yet again at Axel shouting "Don't get cocky!" and prepared to throw a punch, but before he threw it, he teleported just above Axel and threw the punch down at him, though it was caught with Axel's hand. Axel then threw Hunter down into the ground, making several cracks in the bridge and sliding Hunter half a meter. When Hunter got up, he saw that Axel was already making his next attack, which was a kick to the head that sent Hunter yet again flying across the bridge, though he didn't hit any pillars, he just slid across the floor for a bit. Still watching the fight from afar, Vinto said "Hmm, so Hunter can increase his strength, and Axel has the EOK?" Leaf just replied with a small moan. Vinto said "Just like me, though I wonder if Axel has 'that attack'" Well, I guess we'll see if he does or not later on". Leaf said "sorry to spoil things sir, but yes, he wields the Mongekyo, and he can use Susanoo." Vinto was quite shocked, and he was starting to wonder if killing both Hunter and Axel was the wise thing to do, they seemed to have abilities that would make one "over powered". While sliding across the bridge, Hunter did a half back flip and pushed himself upwards with a handstand, landing on both his feet, and immediately ran to Axel, only stopping 3 meters in front of him. Hunter quickly threw a large barrage of punches at Axel shouting "Gatling gun!". The punches seemed to extend about 4 or so meters, just going past Axel, and then retract quickly. The attack seemed to throw about 5 punches a second, but despite this, Axel seemed to dodge each of these punches flawlessly due to his eye. After about 20 seconds of punching, Hunter eventually gave up, exhausted from punching so much in his gear state. Axel used this opportunity to rush at Hunter, elbowing him in the chin, and kicking him onto the ground. Axel raised his left foot and stomped it on Hunter, aiming to crush his rib-cage, but Hunter blocked it with his right arm. Hunter coated his left hand/arm in iron (Armored Haki), got up suddenly, in a way sort of head butting Axel, and then slamming him in the stomach with his left fist. The punch seemed to make a cracking sound, it was both Axel's rib-cage cracking a little, and Hunter's Armored Haki starting to break. Hunter continued to hit Axel, whamming him in the chin, then right cheek, then aiming a kick to Axel's face directly, but it got blocked. Though blocking the attack, it damaged Axel's arms, and flung him a few meters away. After rolling a few times on the ground, Axel eventually rested on his arms, struggling to stay up. He looked towards Hunter who was already flying towards him, ready to throw another punch, he seemed to be going at Axel with the intention to kill. Just before getting hit, Axel teleported to a few meters behind Hunter (who stopped himself from making a huge hole in the bridge)